Second to None
by DreamVixen
Summary: One-shot side story for Kagome no Kitsune and Fight for thy Heart. What was Growing up like for Ganko...?


DV- This is a side story for my stories Kagome No Kitsune and Fight For Thy Heart in the Point Of View of the much loved Ganko. YAY GANKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chiisai- -.- Anyone ever tell you that you need serious therapy?

DV- I hear it at least nine times a day.

Chiisai- Doesn't surprise me.

DV- Anywho, This takes place before, during and after KNK and before Fight For Thy Heart, and shows you what everyone's favorite gang of Shadow Kitsunes was like as children. This is and shall most likely remain a one-shot, and all reviews are welcomed with open arms and bishi plushies.

Chiisai- DV owns everyone who isn't part of the Yuyu or Inu gangs. That said, enjoy!!!!!!!!!

**.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0Second to None0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.o0O0o.**

I clenched a fist as I heard Yakuso whimper.

"Momma isn't gonna make it, Is she?" my sister asked me through tear filled eyes. "She's gonna leave us all alone, Isn't she?" I sighed. I didn't want lie to her, but I didn't want her to know the truth...

"If you mean to say that Mother is dying, yes," I glared at my older brother as Yakuso bit her lip to keep her sobs at bay.

Reikoku was the oldest in the family, eleven years older than me and my twin, meaning at our age of four, he was fifteen. Plenty old enough to live on his own in the Makai.

"She wasn't asking you," I said, glaring at him. He glared back at me at me.

'BAM!!!!!!!!!!!'

I winced slightly in pain from the crater in the wall, my neck and back throbbing at the force of the hit.

"Never presume to order me around, whelp," Reikoku hissed. Then, he walked into Mother's room, shutting the door behind him. I waited until his footsteps faded to start coughing up blood.

"Ganko!" Yakuso said as I fell forward, rushing to my side. "Ganko, are you okay?!?!"

"It'll take more than that to kill me. Jerk..." I stood up, not wanting Yakuso to worry about me, too, and glared at the door. He was always like that. Stepping all over people, looking down at anyone who couldn't help him get more powerful...

He thought all of us were stupid. Yakuso, my little brother Hojo who lived with our Grandmother, and me. He treated all of us like trash, bullying us around... when he bothered to recognize us at all, I mean. But I won't lie about how I feel about him. I can't say that I don't like him...

Yakuso and I stiffened as we heard Mama cough. I grabbed her hand when I saw her start to shake with fear. I knew what was going to happen. Yakuso knew, too. Mama was gonna die, just like Papa had, from some stupid disease. And the two of us...

'Bang,' The door rattled from the force Reikoku opened it with. He walked past us without the bared trace of interest, and we followed silently, Yakuso crying the whole way.

Grandmother was too old to take in anybody else, the only reason she took Hojo in was because she pitied him and figured he didn't have the brains to last two days in a war mercenary's hands. So Second in Command of the Shadow Kitsune Army Of the Makai and eldest son of beloved war hero Hijo was now our guardian.

Reikoku.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

'BAM!'

"I told you before not to raise your voice to me, brat." Reikoku said.

"And I told you not to hurt Yakuso!!!" Reikoku growled.

"Do you presume to order me around after all I've done to keep you clothed and fed." He spat.

It had been three months since mother died, and Reikoku hadn't gotten any nicer since.

"I'll do whatever I want! I'm Hijo's son too!!!"

"You are Hijo's second son, and therefore you shall always remain inferior to me," Reikoku grasped me by the throat, cutting off my air. "just being a war hero's son does not make you his heir, you have to be the eldest for that. Remember that, whelp. You came second, and will always be second best." I clenched a fist at that, glaring at him as my world turned hazey.

_'Always be second best,'_

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

"Congratulations, Reikoku. you worked hard for this title." I had to force myself not to roll my eyes at the Queen's words. She seemed okay, so I didn't want her hating me without a good reason. "Who are these adorable children?"

"Thank you, your majesty. These are my younger brother and sister, Ganko and Yakuso."

"Nice to meet you. Perhaps you can keep my daughter company while I speak with your brother?" I looked curiously at the little girl next to the Queen, Princes Kagome something-or-another, who looked uncomfortable in the light blue kimono she had on.

"Yes, you majesty," Yakuso said politely.

In the year we'd lived with Reikoku, Yakuso turned back into the twin sister I knew and loved. We both learned to live with power hungry Reikoku, though it did get kinda boring with no one else but each other to play with...

"So, princess," I said when Reikoku and Queen Yame left. "Is there anything interesting to do around here?"

"Not if you don't know how to _make_ it interesting," Huh?

"Out of the way, _brats_," I glared at a fat kitsune as he pushed his way past Yakuso.

"Watch this." I blinked when I saw the Lord's hair turn from dark red to bright, BRIGHT pink. Yakuso and I burst out laughing.

"Won't you get into trouble?" Yakuso asked through her giggles.

"Nope. There are only three rules to living in the castle. One, don't break anything _TOO_ valuable, two stay away from my father, and third and most important," she paused dramatically, "_Don't_ call me princess." I blinked at her, then cocked my head to the side a little.

"Isn't that what you are?"

"Yes, but only my nanny and the guards call me that," Princess Kagome wrinkled her nose.

"So? You're still a princess."

"Ganko..." Yakuso said, frowning.

"That doesn't make any difference!" Kagome argued.

"Yes it does,"

"Does not!"

"Does too!!

"Does not!!!"

"Does too!!!!" Kagome rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at me. "Careful. I saw a kid do that once and a bird flew down and bit his tongue off." Kagome 'eep!'ed then covered her mouth with both hands.

"I apologize for my brother's behavior, Kagome," Yakuso said, bowing low, "I'm afraid his mouth often times gets ahead of his thoughts,"

"HEY!!!" Kagome smiled brightly at Yakuso.

"It's alright. And you don't have to apologize to me. It's not your fault your brother's a rude, loudmouth jerk,"

"HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was starting to get irritated since both girls were still ignoring me.

"Want to go play in the gardens?" Kagome asked Yakuso.

"Okay!!!" I grumbled as they left. Stupid stubborn princess... I'd show her a thing or two!!! I glared at her from the window as she and my sister dug through the gardens.

Suddenly, she shrieked and jumped away from the flowers pointing at a worm on one of the flowers. I blinked then grinned.

Hmm...

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

I bit back a snicker as Kagome walked unsuspectingly into my trap.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GANKOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" I burst out laughing as she glared at me through the slimy mud. That ought to teach her not to mess with my room.

"Score one for the male half of the Castle terrors." Yari said and she sharpened her katana.

Yari had been here for about a week now, and was more than used to the War between me and the princess of pain and torment.

"Really, you two are going to kill each other one of these days," Yakuso frowned.

"That's actually not a bad idea..." I said, tapping my lower lip.

"Yeah, and it gets more tempting by the second!!!" Kagome yelled, throwing a nearby vase at me. I ducked it easily, only to have her fist come down on my head. She hit HARD for a girl, especially a noble blooded one...

"Lord Ganko!!! Maladies!!!!" Yari, Yakuso and Kagome flinched as Kagome's nanny rushed into the room. "What do you think you're doing?! Clean up!!! We're having important guests today!!!" she yelled, pushing Kagome out of the room and towards the bathing chambers.

"Important guests?" Yari asked, giving us a confused look.

"Don't look at me," I said with a shrug. "I haven't heard about this till just now, either," No surprise. Grown ups never tell kids anything. (AN; A complete description of my parents communication habits with me. It's so frustrating to be the last one clued in on things...)

"Well, we'd better get ready," Yakuso said. "Is there anything you can do about that smell, Ganko?"

"Don't you think I would've done something if there was?!" I asked irritably.

"Have you tried perfume?"

"No way!!! I'm not wearing some cutesy little flower smelling spray!!!" I yelled out, defending my masculinity.

"I can't believe I'm wearing some cutesy little flower smelling spray," I said dejectedly as Yakuso dragged me into the Conference Hall.

"Consider yourself lucky," Kagome pouted, glaring at one of her attendants when she smacked her hand away from her hair, which had been done up in an elaborate style, tiara included.

Suddenly, the front doors burst open, and people started filtering through into the castle.

"Presenting his grace, High Lord Jinbutsu-sama of the Shadow Kitsune territory Fukaku. Accompanying him are her ladyship Beppin-sama of Fukaku, young lord Shijin, Heir to the Fukaku territory and young lord Bukkako, second son of Lord Jinbutsu."

"Who're they?" I asked Kagome as four important looking people walked in.

"They're in charge of the largest and most successful territory in the Kitsune Kingdom," she whispered back. "Father is really good friends with Jinbutsu-sama." I blinked several times at the lord. King Kurai had friends?

"Jinbutsu," Kurai greeted as the man gave him a low bow.

"You're excellency. I came here as you ordered, sire,"

"Yes... Come. We will discuss some arrangements I've figured in my study,"

"Yes, My Lord," Jinbutsu followed King Kurai obediently. Queen Yame frowned after him curiously.

"Odd... Kurai never mentioned anything about needing Jinbutsu for anything..."

"The message came as a surprise to us as well, My Lady," Lady Beppin said, also looking off in the direction her mate had disappeared. Only the look in her eyes was more... malevolent.

"What's with that Lady?" I muttered to Kagome as we left the conference Hall.

"Beppin-sama? She was the only child of the first Lord of Fukaku. He arrange for the mating between her and Jinbutsu-sama. She doesn't seem to like him very much, though. Her relationship with Shijin isn't too great either..."

"An arranged mate, huh?"

"Mama doesn't like that sort of stuff," Kagome said, looking around for any adults before letting her hair down. "She says nothing good comes from imposing something as serious as mating on your children. She wants me to find someone who makes me happy." Kagome made a face. "But boys are icky! I'm never gonna mate,"

"Hey!!!" I said, insulted, "I'm not icky!!!"

"Are too!!! You're the ickiest boy I know!!!!!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at me.

"Well, at least I don't look like a toad!!!"

"I do not!!!!!"

"Toad-girl!!!! Toad-girl!!!!"

"Will you two cut it out?!" Yari demanded irritably.

"...she started it," there was a round of groans.

"That's it. Come on, Kagome, we're going to the training fields."

"I'm going to visit The healers," Yakuso announced as Yari dragged Kagome away.

"Wha-? Hey!!!" I growled as I was left alone. I really needed some guy friends...

"You," I turned to see both young lords at the archway leading into the gardens, "Where is the Princess?"

"What do you care?" I grumbled.

"That's no way to speak to your betters, boy," I glared at Shijin.

"Aw, what do I care!!!!" Shijin raised an eyebrow.

"You're Reikoku's younger brother, are you not?" I gritted my teeth. I don't care if it's true or not, I hated being referred to like that. "Not that it matters. I'm still above you considering the best you'll be able to do is second in command."

"That's bull!!!" I yelled.

"Really, boy? Do you honestly think you stand a chance against Reikoku? He's the only person who can claim to be above my father other than the Royal Family themselves." I clenched my fist and glared at him.

"I'm nothing like Reikoku." I growled, "I'm gonna be a hundred times better than him!!! You wait and see!!!" Shijin snorted.

"Bukkako, come. We must find the Princess," I glared at them as they left. Lousy arrogant- ARG!!!

_"The best you'll be able to do is second in command..."_

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

"Knock it off, Shijin!!!!!!!" I smirked at the princess's yell. The bratty little Lord and his family had been here for nearly a week. Yari and I were now fighting over who had most right to kill him. Luckily, Kagome could offer some _slight_ control over him, her being the Princess and all...

It was also a good thing the family was leaving tonight, after a dinner feast to announce whatever news Lord Jinbutsu and King Kurai were hiding from us.

Kagome and Yakuso entered through the door, Yakuso nervously sticking close to Kagome. My sister was afraid of both the young Lords. Well, actually, she was painfully shy around any and all strangers, but she really did seem to put the brother's on a higher level of uneasiness.

"Oooh...!!!" I just barely missed getting hit by the door as the princess stormed out. "How dare he? How dare he even think he can lay a finger on a palace servant!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome hissed as she stormed towards the gardens. That was her 'pouting place' whenever she got in trouble or was just plain mad at someone.

"Don't lose a tail, Princess. We only have to put up with him until dinner tonight, then he'll go back to his cozy little castle and we can pretend he doesn't exist." Kagome groaned and flopped down underneath a tree.

"Don't call me princess," She murmured, drawing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"One thing concerns me, though," Yakuso said with a little frown. "What have his majesty and Lord Jinbutsu been speaking about?"

"I dunno," Kagome said with an offhand shrug, "Father isn't telling me or Mama

"It's probably nothing big," Yari reassured my sister. "I mean, Kurai may be King, but Queen Yame has the Royal Blood, and therefore any decisions of great magnitude have to be run by her first. Right?" She shot an uncertain look at me and Kagome. I shrugged and Kagome shook her head with a little smile.

"I see Ganko's not the only one falling asleep during history lessons," She teased. "But yes, there are some areas Mama has control of that Father doesn't. 294 areas to be exact. All are outlined in the Decree of The Shadow Kitsune Kingdom,"

"Know it all," I muttered under my breath.

"Knuckle head." Kagome shot back.

"Are there any loopholes, Kagome?" Yakuso press.

"Yakuso, It's a Kitsune made document. The only loop holes in it are ones that'll aid the entire race, not just a king that wasn't even born with the royal blood."

"She's got a point," Yari said.

"Yeah. What's up, anyways, sis? You don't usually play 20 questions like this," Yakuso sighed and blushed slightly.

"I know this is going to sound silly, but I've got a bad feeling that something is going to happen today. Instincts, you know?"

"It's just nerves, Yakuso. All of our instincts have been on the edge ever since Lord Bratty came here." Yari soothed my sister.

"Yeah. You'll feel better after he leaves," I added.

"Can we stop talking about Shijin, now? It's bad enough that he makes me want to throttle him when he's around... Hey, I know! We can sneak into the city!!! Sato-san was supposed to have made a fresh batch of candy this morning, and I still have some money from kimono shopping!"

"But Kagome, we're not supposed to-!" My sister's scolding went unheeded as Kagome ran to get her money and the 'normal' clothes she wore whenever going into the city.

"Hurry up guys or else the candy will be- Oof!!!" Concerned, The girls and I ran around the corner to find Kagome and Bukkako on the floor, papers sprawled out all around them. When she came to her senses, Kagome let out a gasp.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!!!" She jumped up and held her hand out to Bukkako, helping him to his feet. "Oh, look at this!!! I'm sorry!!!!" She hastily started helping the silent boy gather the fallen papers.

After a while, the princess stopped collecting the papers and started shifting through them. Curious, I peeked over her shoulder to see the papers were pictures of servants, guards artifacts, plant life and all sorts of things around the castle. The princess paused longest on a picture of me and the girls all sitting around the gardens, talking. All the pictures were really detailed, drawn and shaded in pencil with an expert hand.

"These were all done this week!!!" Kagome exclaimed, looking at one of her mother and Lady Beppin, "Did you draw all of these, Bukkako?" the young lord nodded, not looking up from his gathering, "Wow, they're beautiful!!! You're really good, Bukkako!!! You've got a lot of talent!!!" Bukkako looked up at her at last, but she didn't notice since she was staring mournfully at a picture of Kagome dragging me to the library for studies, which someone had dumped ink on before stepping on it, leaving a footprint on the crumpled paper. "Who did this?" She asked, frowning at Bukkako.

"Shijin," Yari, Yakuso and I jumped. We had never heard Bukkako speak before! Kagome sighed and gave the picture a sad look.

"You shouldn't let him do things like that to you, Bukkako, you're better than that." Bukkako said nothing, but accepted the pictures Kagome had picked up, then nodded at her and went on his way.

"Whoa. I didn't know he could talk," I said, not really caring if he was listening or not.

"Of course he can talk!!! He just doesn't like to, that's all. There's nothing wrong with that,"

"If you say so..." I muttered, unconvinced. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we should be in the city by now!!!" And with that, she grabbed Yari's arm and took off for her room again.

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

"Was she there?" Yakuso asked me anxiously as Yari trotted over to us, "Did they find her? Is she okay?!" Yari shook her head.

"Kagome covered her tracks really well. It's like she vanished in thin air." I scowled. All of us sighed, then started sneaking back to our rooms through the hoards of servants, dressed in our 'town clothes.'

"The search party couldn't find a trace of her..."

"King Kurai's furious that she'd rebel against him so suddenly."

"I can't blame the poor girl. I wouldn't want to marry that wretched brat either."

"Still, what she did was foolhardy!!! No kit that age could hope to last a day on their own, especially not with a whole kingdom looking for them!!!"

"I wouldn't bet on that. She's a resourceful one, our princess. I'm willing to wager the only way she's coming back to this castle is of her own free will, and even then, she'll come out of loneliness, not because she can't make it." Yari smiled at the old chief who said that, especially when there was a murmur of agreement.

"Well, the hime may be alright, but what about the king and queen? Like Sainan said, King Kurai's become very angry that Princess Kagome doesn't want to comply with his betrothal plans, and marry Shijin like he wanted to. The Queen is livid towards him for imposing something like this on their child, and since she's heard of Kagome's disappearance, she's made herself ill with worry."

"Who can blame her? Kagome is her only daughter, after all, I know I'd be terrified at the thought of even one of my children disappearing, and I have 12!!!"

"Oh, that's not even all of the story!!! Her majesty found out today that she carries a second child in her womb, but in her current state, she may lose this child as well, before it's even born!!!" Yari, Yakuso and I all stopped dead.

"A second child? Are they sure?"

"Positive. They've done all the tests."

(AN; This may be a good time to explain Pregnancy and Shadow Kitsunes. See, unlike most youkai races, Shadow Vixens have special enchantments compound into their bodies upon birth, hiding any traces of youth growing inside of them when they're pregnant. This is to lessen the chance of youkai attacking a female while she's carrying a child. The vixen's body, too, reacts to the unborn child, hiding any hormonal differences to the naked eye. (Or nose) These enchantments also make it impossible to tell the baby's gender or bloodline offhand, which is good for ensuring the safety of a mother and child if the baby is a hanyou. So in other words, Shadow Kitsunes are born stealth masters before they're even born!!! There'll be more on Shadow Kitsunes and pregnancy in Fight For Thy Heart, as Yari's own pregnancy persists,)

"A second child?" Yari breathed.

"We need to find Kagome!!! If she hears about this maybe..."

"...Maybe, since there's a chance it'll be a boy, she'll come back!!!" Yari said, hopefully.

"One problem," I frowned. "If the Kings best trackers couldn't find her, who can?" The girls looked at each other than me. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Yari rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Ganko!!! You have a sixth sense for Kagome's hideouts!!! You'll be able to find her in three seconds!!!"

"And she'll kill me in two."

"He's got a point there..." Yari muttered

"Please, Ganko, as your sister, I'm begging you!!!" Yakuso's eyes welled up with tears. "Please..." Damn...

"Alright," I moaned. Both girls squealed and hugged me.

"Thanks Ganko!!!"

"You're the best!!!"

"I'm quoting you on that," I said with a smirk. "Come on, we'd better leave now before the rain stops. She'll use that as an opportunity to slip into the Western lands and as servants to the Kitsune Kingdom, we'd be trespassing if we tried to get her back, and after all the rumors I've heard about the Lord, I'm not exactly in a hurry to get on his bad side."

...

"Western lands?" Yari asked in bewilderment.

**_ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº_**

"Are you sure Kagome's here?" Yakuso asked nervously, her ear twitching at every little noise.

"Positive," I said, ducking under a low hanging branch. The little brat had to be at the Western Border. King Kurai's relationship with the lord was atrocious at best, but the mysterious Lady of the West still sent Kagome expensive gifts and beautiful Kimonos that made Yakuso's eyes glitter. What's more, she seemed to know exactly what Kagome wanted. If the princess was going to hide away somewhere, It'd definitely be in the Western Lands.

Still, It was stupid on her part. The Lord was well known for being cold and ruthless. He murdered any who crossed him and, as the oldest of the taiyoukai, his knowledge and power were unmatched. If he had found out she had snuck into his lands without his permission...

"Maybe we should split up," Yari said, squinting through the thick, dark forest around us, "That way we'd have three times the chance of finding her. Yakuso paled and whimpered slightly. I sighed. My domestic born and raised sister wouldn't last a heartbeat in a place like this all by herself...

"You two stick together, I'll go off on my own. If I find the princess, I use the signal."

"What if she tries to make a break for the western lands?" Yari asked.

"Then I'll hold her back," I said with a shrug. I started into the forest on my own, pushing past all the plants. "Stupid, lousy, stubborn princes..." I muttered, swiping at another branch. I stepped on some wet moss, and slid into the dirt, hitting my side against the root of a tree. "Auug!!!" how in the world did she find a place to keep out of the rain?!?!?!"

Then it hit me.

She wouldn't be able to cross into the Western lands that way, The Taiyoukai had spells set up around his borders to prevent that, but It'd keep her dry, and at her age, it would be the last place anyone would think to look. They had no idea she'd been practicing ever since she'd first see it.

I felt my stomach clench nervously. I'd never tried it myself, but the thought of the princess thinking she outsmarted me steeled my nerves and I took a deep breath, remembering the steps Kagome'd mutter every time she practiced.

_Focus all of your power. Let it cover you like a blanket_

I closed my eyes and felt the air shift around me as I exerted my aura.

_Let your power run through you and into the shadows, opening a portal for you into your element._

I opened my eyes again and concentrated on the base of a tree. I could feel a link set up between the shadow and me, almost like a door had been opened.

_When you enter, do not do so as you'd enter a room. Swim into it, like you would a river._

I moved towards the shadow, and hesitated for only a second before stepping in.

At first, it did feel like I was in water. There was pressure all around me, pushing me to stay in place unless I moved. I was even a little scared to breath, thinking I'd drown in this feeling.

Then, my body instinctively relaxed, recognizing this as my proper element. It felt less like I was being crushed and more like I was floating. I even realized that I didn't even really need to breathe. It was strange, but it felt so right.

**What are you doing here?!?!** I turned to see Kagome floating not too far off, gaping at me in surprise.

Looking for you. What'd you think I was dong?

**But how did you-!** I smirked **Oh, never mind! I don't even care anymore. Just go away!!!**

Nope.

**What?**

The only way I'm leaving is if you come, too.

**WHAT?!?! But Ganko!!! I can't !!!!!!! I can't marry that- that- that- THING!!!!!!!!!!!**

You don't have to.

**You're expecting me to believe that father changed his mind?**

Better. You're mom's pregnant. If it's a boy, then King Kurai can no longer claim that you're marrying Shijin for the sake of the kingdom. If you have a little brother-

**I'll be free!!!!** Kagome said excitedly.** If father has nothing to fall back on, He can't override mama's refusal and make me marry Shijin!!!**

Exactly. Problem now is making sure you don't blow your last chance at freedom by working your mom into illness, and making her lose the child. Kagome flushed guiltily. Apparently, she hadn't realized what her running away would do to her mother. Well, princess, What do you say? Kagome greeted me with a big smile.

**What are we waiting for, you big creep!!! Let's go!!!** I shook my head in amusement.

Hang on, Princess, we need to get Yari and Yakuso first. I doubt my sister can last much longer in a forest like this.

**Good point...** Kagome murmured. Then she stared 'swimming' through the shadows, checking one of the holes above us, which were almost like the surface of water and swimming over to the next. I followed her until we found my baby sister and the tomboy. I grinned and swam through.

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'smack!'

"OW!!!!!!!!"

"Ganko?!?!" Yari gasped.

"That hurt!!!" I said, grasping my stinging cheek.

"Well, you shouldn't pop out of shadows like that!!!" Yari yelled back. I sighed as the princess drew herself out of the shadows.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Yakuso yelled, throwing her arms around her neck. "We were so worried!!!"

"Sorry, guys," Kagome said twith a little smile. "Ganko filled me in on everything, though. Do you think we can go home now? I'm really tired..."

"I second that!" Yakuso said in relief.

_'Grr...'_

"What, don't tell me you left without eating too," I said with a smirk. Kagome blinked at me.

"What are you talking about? That wasn't me."

"Well, It certainly wasn't me," Yakuso said.

"I'm innocent," Yari said, putting her hands up defensively in front of her. I cocked my head at the girls in confusion.

"If it wasn't any of you, and it wasn't me, then who..." We all froze, then turned to meet the giant gray eyes of a blue panther demon, about 9 feet tall on all fours, and weighting in the tons. It growled again and licked its lips hungrily.

...

""""AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!""""

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

I grumbled and growled as I glared out the window at the lake. Stupid parties...

"Quit whining, Ganko, you're drawing attention." Yakuso muttered in anusement.

"Why do we even have to have this thing? It's not like the prince is gonna remember it!!!"

"It's so the other Lords and Ladies of all the youkai race get a chance to recognize him as the next ruler of our people, wish time luck and bestow upon him a gift hoping for his favor when he's old enough to recognize them as well." Yakuso explained as another Lady went up, bowed to the bassinet and handed a gift to King Kurai with another bow.

"How many people are here?" I asked the princess.

"Anyone with power from the Makai, Reikai or Ningenkai." I gaped at her. "Lord Emna's here, along with his son. Lady Genkai's here... Even The Princess of the West is here!!!"

"Really?" Yari asked, growing interested, "Where?"

"She's the one with the long white hair that's up in pigtails, and the dark blue kimono with little silver puppies on it. The loud toad thingy's following her around. I haven't caught her name yet..."

"The Western Family is so secluded, this has to be the first time they recognized a ruler outside of their territory!!!" Yari said in awe as she watched the Western Princess laugh at something some Lady said. She and young prince Souta Komichi Somei Koeda Odoroki of the Shadow Kitsunes were the main interests of the party. While no one wanted to insult such a powerful Kingdom by shunning the next King at his own party, none of the Lords or Ladies wanted to pass up the chance to make a lasting impression on the Princess of the West, either.

"Can we please stop talking about the Western Lands?" Yakuso moaned. Ever since that incident in the forest when Kagome decided to run away, Yakuso had become far more wary whenever the Western Land was mentioned.

"Okay." Kagome said with a shrug, "I'm going to talk to her. She seems really nice," and, before anything else could be said, she took off to see the inu. Yakuso held back, watching warily as Kagome tugged at her kimono to draw her attention downwards. King Kurai and Queen Yame watched tensely from the throne, since Kagome's attitude tends to either make people love or hate her, and they really didn't want a war with the powerful taiyoukai over an insult.

The Princess looked down at Kagome with a curious blink, and Kagome beamed up at her.

"I like your hair!!!" The inu demoness squealed in delight, and our King and Queen visibly relaxed, the Queen even covering her small smile with a hand.

"Aww... Aren't you a little cutie!!! What's your name, sweetie?"

"Kagome!!!" The Western Princess blinked at her.

"Ka...gome? As in, Princess Kagome?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the title. "yep, you're her alright," the older princess muttered under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. So, Kagome, congratulations on being a big sister. I bet you're really happy."

"yep!!!" Kagome said proudly. "Now Ganko won't be the only boy to play with, and since there's no way Souta can be as much of a jerk as he is..."

"HEY!!!!!!!" I yelled, glaring at her. The elder princess covered a laugh. "Look who's talking, ugly!!!!"

"Well, I see she was right about that, too,"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Listen, I have to go talk to your parents now, so go play, alright?"

"Kay!!!" Kagome responded happily.

"Oh, and Ganko?"

"yeah?" I said, a little surprised.

"You might want to cut back on the insults a little. Don't want to cause any permanent brain damage..." The princess and I blinked after the Princess of the West as she strolled off.

"What'd she mean by that?" Yari asked.

"Well at least she only called me princess once!!!" Kagome said with a smile. "Come on, maybe we can sneak out until dinner!!!" I frowned as the three girls took off, watching the Princess as She bowed gracefully to Queen Yame.

"How the heck did she know my name?"

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

"You there!!!"

'thunk!'

"Lousy servant brat!!! Trying to sneak away..."

"What's going on?" I rolled my eyes as both guards stopped, as well as the little boy they were restraining.

"Milady?" I smirked at Kagome's barely suppressed wince. "Forgive us if we distracted you from the gathering. This servant boy was trying to sneak away from his duties." Kagome frowned at the boy, then cocked her head at the guards.

"No he wasn't."

"Milady?"

"The Lord of Senmonchishiki asked this boy to fetch some special wine from the chief. He said he had one of his own serving girls send it down there to keep it cool until his time to present a gift was at hand. My father sent me down here to see what was taking him." The guards winced and released the boy.

"Forgive us, Milady! We thought-!"

"It's okay," Kagome said brightly. You were just doing your job. Now, if you don't mind, Lord Ganko, Lady Yari, Lady Yakuso and myself will escort the boy to the kitchen. Don't want any repeats of this incident..." and, with that, Kagome grabbed the boy by the elbow and dragged him towards the kitchen. Once we were out of ear and eyeshot of the guards, Kagome let the boy go.

"Wha-?"

"You might want to be a little more careful. Here in the Makai, everyone is constantly on guard. You can sneak past everyone, but you've gotta be really sneaky about it." the boy gaped at her as the girls and I just got more confused.

"How did you know I was from the Ningenkai?!?!"

"Your hair and eye color aren't like the shadow kitsunes in the Makai," Kagome shrugged, "You're Prince Kaigan, right?" his silver eyes widened, and Kagome gave him a reassuring smile. "Relax. Your secret's safe with me. Know all about taking pains to keep the masses from seeing you." Kaigan blinked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Kagome," our princess replied happily. Kaigan's eyes widened, "Call me princess and I swear I'll hit you," Kaigan grinned.

"Alright, but you can't call me prince either."

"Deal!" Kagome said quickly, beaming at the boy, "Now, where were you really going?"

"I wanted to see the city. I've never been to a Makai city before, and wanted to see what it was like." Kaigan admitted.

"Well then, it's lucky you ran into us!!! We're the four to talk to if you want to know anything about the Shadow Kitsune Kingdom!!!" Kagome grabbed his hand, "come on!!! Let's go already!!!" I shook my head as the girls and I followed at a safer pace. Stubborn airhead of a princess...

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

"Where are we going, Mama?" I frowned at Kagome's sleepy voice. This wasn't fair!!! Lousy phony King... Why did he keep doing things like this to one of the girls that was practically my sister!!!

Not that I'd tell her that, of course.

"Just for a walk," Queen Yame answered, soothingly, "Don't worry and keep quiet. We don't want to wake anyone." Yari, Yakuso and I followed silently, I maked all of us from Kagome's sences and Queen Yame already knew we were there. It was her Idea, after all, to let us see Kagome one last time before we lost her for good.

"Well be back before, dawn, won't we?" Kagome asked when Queen Yame made a portal to wherever she wanted to hide them, "Hogosha will throw a fit if we're not." Yakuso bit her lip and hugged the dragon close to her as he made a feeble last ditch attempt to get to his mistress.

"Of course. Now hurry," Kagome entered the portal without a second hesitation, but Queen Yame looked towards our hiding spot, her eyes shining with tears she refused to spill. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to make her forget." I felt my heart clench and Yakuso gasped and Yari's eyes widened in alarm, "But I beg you not to forget her, or blame her for what has happened. I couldn't have asked for better compainins for my daughter, and It pains me to separate you. May kami have mercy on your souls from this point on." And then she, too, stepped through the portal, which closed up behind her.

Yakuso fell to the earth, sobs racking her body.

"Hey, It'll be okay," I tried to sooth her. Yari gave her a watery smile, tears streaking down her face.

"Yeah," She said, "The Queen was only bluffing. We'll get Kagome back." Yakuso sobbed and shook her head.

"Everyone I care about- Everyone!!! They all leave me, one by one!!!" She sobbed. I hugged her close and glared at the dirt. Stupid princess... Why'd he have to do that to you? Why couldn't Queen Yame fight?! Why?!?!

Because of pride. Kagome, Queen Yame... the whole lot of 'em had such pride in who they were, and in their family. Queen Yame couldn't let the phony king take that away.

The trip back to the castle was silent. The guards looked at us sympathetically. The Queen had her most trusted ones stationed at the entrance tonight, So she would have more hope of freeing her and her kits from Kurai.

Yari muttered something about needing to clear her mind and headed for the training fields. I led Yakuso to her room and tucked her in. As I turned to leave, Yakuso grabbed my arm.

"Ganko?" I turned to her, surprised to see her tears had stopped and a look of determination was in her eyes. "Promise you'll never leave me. Ever!" I stared for a second, then smiled.

"Cross my heart," I said, putting all my strength in those words. Yakuso looked relieved, then fell into her pillow, exhausted by the day's events. I started towards my room, then stopped, and turned to go to Reikoku's private training arena.

I didn't hesitate as I picked up one of his training katanas and turned to the practice dummy. I channeled all my fury, all my frustration, all my sadness into the blade and cut away at the stupid thing like there was no tomorrow.

I stayed in there clear through the night, and didn't even hear the commotion in the main castle. I didn't hear the search that took place, and didn't even think of anything other than tearing up that stupid dummy until past noon.

"What are you doing?" I froze at my older brother's voice. I turned to see him glaring at me from the door. The katana fell out of my hands as I realized what a stupid mistake I'd made. "Well,"

"I'm training," I responded. Reikoku glanced at the dummy, which was now shredded remains of what it used to be. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

_Facing off with Kagome..._

"I watched the armies train, then mimicked the moves." I answered. "Yari does the same thing." Reikoku glanced at the dummy again.

"Follow me,"

"Wha-?" He wasn't going to pound on me for being in his private training room.

"If you could do that much damage by watching, participating could make you the best solider under my control." I felt bitterness seep into my mouth. Of course. Anything that would make_ him _stronger... "With a little luck, you'll be the one in charge of finding the prince and princess again," I felt my bitter protest stop before it even left my lips.

If I was in charge of finding Kagome... I could keep them from her in the ten years they'd need!!! Then everything would be okay!!! All that I needed to do was be the one thing I hated more than anything else.

Second in command.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

I sighed as I watched the princess leave the house with the tajiya. So close... I was so close!!!!

But it wasn't a slip up that got me and Reikoku here, nor a spy out of my grasp. All it was, was sheer bad luck. Reikoku took the letter from Hojo before I had read it, and that was that. He didn't realize I'd known all along. That I knew about the tajiya, the kit, the hanyou and the monk.

Eight years ago, I started the resistance against Kurai. Yari and Yakuso joined six and a half years ago, shocked to find I was in charge. I was only ten at the time the resistance started, after all, but everyone respected my judgement, and followed me without hesitation. Anything to get their Queen back where she belonged.

Yakuso had become the top healer since the Kitsune/Ookami War, and Yari the best female solider. Reikoku never suspected a thing...

We were so damn close!!!!!

But there might still be hope. If I told the tajiya who I was, Queen Yame should be able to guess what had happened. If all of the shard hunters were brought to this era, a 'slip up' on Hojo's part could tip the scales again. I just needed to plan this just right...

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

I grinned to myself as the spirit detectives left through the portal. Sango and Yari started bickering about something to do with the pint sized telepath, and Kagome and Miroku were talking in the corner and the rest of us were just enjoying the victory we worked so hard for.

Kurai was dead, Yame was Queen again, Kagome was back and hadn't changed a bit, and best of all...

I had proven my worth. No one could say I was still in Reikoku's shadow. The slash he'd made across my chest when the battle started was healing, but I convinced the healers to allow it to scar. I wanted proof. No one could ever call me their second in command again. I worked solely for the Royal Shadow Kitsunes, and even then, they allowed me to make almost all the decisions in my department. Now and forever more.

I was second to none.

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

(AN; This is a preview of chappie 6 of FFTH. I couldn't help but add it in!!!)

I frowned as Youko's sister pushed ahead, trying to find Rin before she got too far.

"Hey! Watch out!!! You're gonna hit that-!"

"Oof!!!"

'CRASH!!!' too late. I trotted over to help the girl out of this most recent mess.

"Lousy, clumsy wench!!!" the man yelled, glaring down at Kireishi, "Look at what you've done!!!"

"I'm so sorry!!!" Kireishi gasped, her color changing eyes going orange with embarrassment. The man growled and moved to hit her. I felt my eyes narrow and, without a second thought, I grabbed the mans arm before he hit her.

"what the-!"

"Do you really think a short temper is worth losing your arm?" I asked coldly.

"This doesn't concern you!!!!" The other youkai snapped back.

"I'll make it concern me," I replied. The other youkai glared at me.

"What makes you think you have the power to stop me, whelp?! She deserves to be beaten!!! Those were expensive!!!"

"I'll pay you back, sir," Kireishi said, standing up, "Every cent. It's the least I can do," a small blush still stained her cheeks. The youkai looked like he wanted to argue some more, when he saw the crest of the Royal Kitsune family on my armor, along with my name and rank. His blue face went pink, which I guess was his race's equivalent to paling.

"Uhh... Forget about it. It was an accident," Kireishi looked at the guy, confused, "After all, I wouldn't want to trouble the mate of such a high ranking officer with something as petty as pottery. Just forget it ever happened,"

"Mate of- oh, n-!"

"Let's go," I said, pulling her away before she could protest. "I wouldn't if I were you," I muttered to her softly, "Declaring to an entire street of mainly male youkai isn't exactly a smart idea." Kireishi blinked, then went scarlet.

"Oh." She said softly. "But, wont they be able to tell?" I shrugged.

"We shadows are good at hiding those sorts of things, so probably not." I scanned the crowd, then sighed, "Well, we've lost both princesses and your brother."

"That's alright," Kireishi said brightly, "I was planning on convincing the two of them to go off alone, anyways."

"Smart thinking. Those two have a lot to talk about now," I said, stretching my arms. "Well, kid, what do ya say to a night out for us as well? I can use some time away from the others..." The girl blinked at me, then smiled brightly.

"Okay!!!" I did a minor double take, slightly startled. "let's go!!! I heard about this really great place nearby..." Kireishi grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the street. I shook myself out of my thoughts and followed. Still, I couldn't help but reflect on what I had thought when she'd given me that look.

'She's got a really cute smile...' 

_**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**_

DV- Tada!!!! My first one shot!!! Naturally, It's 23 pgs long. ; oh, well!!! And I just HAD to add that last part!!!!

Chiisai- Kawaii!!!

DV- Yep!!!!

Chiisai- DV, aren't you gonna tell them?

DV-... Oh, YEAH!!!! I've decided to add a little something to this fic last minute. I was hoping someone out there could give me suggestions for Yari and Miroku's baby. Gimme whatever gender you want it to be, and a name you think would suit it. Queenie and I'll go over them as the come.

Chiisai- We'll that said and done please review!!!!!


End file.
